Know It All
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This story is an addendum to the Need To Know story. Our beta reader asked us to tell the story of how Harriett and Victor got together in that story and we decided to keep her happy (she gets mean if we don't) and do so here. So this is for you Qupey!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Know It All

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: Harriett/Victor

FEEDBACK: Always welcome.

WARNING: Story contains main character death.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is an addendum to the Need To Know story. Our beta reader asked us to tell the story of how Harriett and Victor got together in that story and we decided to keep her happy (she gets mean if we don't) and do so here. So this is for you Qupey!

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Patti.

Chapter 1

Wednesday, October 23, 2009

1430 EST

General Counsel's Office

The Pentagon

AJ's cell phone rang in the middle of the afternoon; it was unusual, but not unheard of for him to receive personal calls during the workday. Many times it was his daughter in Italy claiming she had forgotten the time difference. He was pretty sure that she did it deliberately just to hear him grumble. He answered, "Chegwidden here," but was surprised to hear Judge Sarah (Mac) Webb's voice come over the line asking him if he would meet her and General Cresswell near the elevators down the hall from his office!

About to question the strange request, Mac added in an almost tearful voice, "Please just come AJ, it's important!"

Knowing something was very wrong, he briskly said, "I'll be right there." Leaving his office and starting past Lieutenant Commander Harriett Roberts' desk, his heart filled with dread, knowing that something had happened to her husband, Bud. He told her, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't answer the phones while I'm gone, let ALL calls go to voice mail!"

"Sir?" she questioned at the odd order.

"Just do it Harriett!"

"Yes Sir!" she said with an apologetic look, for questioning an order from him.

Walking into the hall he spotted Mac and General Cresswell waiting for him near the elevators at the end of the hall. When they saw him, Cresswell took a step towards him and Mac stopped him with a hand on his arm. Nodding at her Cresswell took a step back as AJ arrived next to them.

"AJ," she said quietly as a single tear slid down her cheek, "There was an incident in the courtroom today. There is just no easy way to say this, Bud was shot."

"Oh God, I knew something had happened. I'll get Harriett and we'll head to Bethesda!"

Mac gently reached out and stopped him as he started to walk away. "There's no need to hurry. That's why I wanted to tell you before we told Harriett. She's going to need all our support, he was killed instantly AJ."

AJ went still. He felt his heart stop and fought to keep his knees from buckling. Bud had been like a son to him and now he was dead, and worst of all he was going to have to put his own grief aside to help Harriett and the children through this. He turned back to face Mac, "How did it happen?"

"His client was found guilty and was being sentenced to life without parole in Leavenworth. He lost it and grabbed the guard's gun and started shooting. Three people were injured and when Commander Dawson aimed at me, Bud tackled him to the ground, he was killed instantly."

"Admiral, I'd like to offer you my condolences, I know how close you were to Captain Roberts," General Cresswell said.

"Thank you, General, I'm sure you know Bud was a fine officer," AJ replied. "Harriett is going to need the children picked up. She won't be in any condition to do so."

"I can pick the girls up from the JAG day care and then get the boys from school," Mac offered.

"Thank you Mac, I'm sure that will be a load off Harriett's mind. Could you also pick up Allison from her day care and bring her to the house with you?"

"Yes of course I can," she answered.

Then AJ turned to Cresswell and said, "Bud's only other living relative is his brother Mike who is stationed in Naples. He'll need to be notified."

"I'll see to it," Cresswell assured him.

Then the three turned and went to deliver the bad news to Harriett. AJ squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. Mac's was shaky and Cresswell's was relieved. He'd had this duty before to tell a loved one that someone had died and he didn't begrudge Admiral Chegwidden the coming moments.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked into Harriett's office and AJ quietly said, "Harriett will you please join us in my office?"

Knowing something was going on, but not suspecting what; Harriett followed the three of them into AJ's office. Asking her to take a seat on the couch, AJ sat next to her, turned partially to face her and took her hands in his. He said as gently as he could, "Harriett I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Looking up at him with tears already forming in her eyes after looking at Mac and Cresswell, she asked, "Something's happened to Buddy hasn't it?"

"Yes, there was a shooting in Mac's courtroom. When Bud's defendant turned the gun on Mac, Bud tackled him to the ground and was shot."

Jumping to her feet she exclaimed, "Then we should get to the hospital!"

Taking her hand again, AJ got to his feet and said softly, "I'm sorry Harriett, he didn't make it to the hospital."

Her wild glance flew from Mac to Cresswell and then to AJ as if for conformation. The sadness in Mac's eyes, the solemn look in Cresswell's, and the grief in AJ's eyes gave her the information she was looking for. "Oh God! Buddy!" she gasped, then started almost in slow motion to collapse.

AJ's quick reaction allowed him to stop her fall and gently lay her on the couch. Mac rushed to her side, kneeling next to the couch as she brushed the blonde hair from her friend's face.

Patting her on the cheek AJ tried to get her to come around. With a soft sigh Harriett's eyes opened and after one brief glance into AJ's eyes her face went blank. Helping her to sit up, AJ told her, "Mac has offered to pick up the children and bring them to the house. I'm going to take you home now, I'll be there when you tell them or if you'd like I could tell them for you." All he received in response from Harriett was the same blank stare.

"Admiral, maybe we should take her to the hospital? She seems to be in shock," suggested General Cresswell.

"No! No hospital! I want to go home and be with our…my children," cried Harriett coming to at the mention of a hospital.

"Then that's what we'll do," AJ told her helping her to her feet.

"Harriett I'll be going to get the children now," Mac told her and gave her a hug. As they embraced, she whispered into Harriett's ear, "I'm so very sorry, honey."

With a gasping sob, she nodded at Mac who then left the office. General Cresswell approached her and offered his hand, "If there is anything myself or my staff can do for you or your family Lieutenant Commander Roberts please let me know."

Again Harriett only nodded as she shook the General's hand. Keeping his arm around her waist AJ led Harriett out of the office and to his Escalade. Helping her in and making sure her seatbelt was fastened, he drove her to the home Bud would never return to.

Harriett was fine as they went through the front door, it wasn't until she saw the toy robot that she'd gotten Bud, a few years before for Christmas, sitting on the floor of the den that she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Gasping she cried, "I yelled at him this morning to pick that up. Those were the last words I spoke to him!"

"My dear Harriett, there was no one in the world that knew how lucky and loved he was than Bud! He was very aware of the wonderful family and very special wife he had."

She sadly nodded trying to control herself and allowed him to guide her to the couch to sit down. "Is there anything I can get for you? Something to eat or drink?" he asked gently.

Shaking her head 'no' and picking up a family picture of the six of them that was sitting on the coffee table, she fiddled with it aimlessly.

"Harriett is there anyone other than Mike that you want contacted?"

"Oh…I hadn't thought about Mike! Oh God Sir, he'll be devastated! They were so close and even more so after the death of Big Bud last year. He'll have to come home from Italy for the…funeral," as the last word left her lips, she once again began to cry.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes he will and General Cresswell is going to get word to him. I'll be here with you to help you make any arrangements you want made."

"Thank you Sir, you've always been so good to our family!"

"It's AJ and I remember when you sent that out as a Christmas picture, Bud was so proud of his family."

"Yes, he was always a family man and he considered you part of our family," leaning her head against his shoulder, she asked, "AJ, will you deliver the eulogy please? There is no one who knew Buddy as well as you."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and patting it, he said, "I'd be honored to. Would you also want General Cresswell to say a few words since he was Bud's Commanding Officer? If so I can ask him for you."

"Yes, please."

They chatted softly for the next hour, and Harriett on and off would break into tears. AJ would comfort her as best he could, trying to keep his own grief at the thought of losing a man he thought of as a son from showing. A short time later Mac arrived with all five children.

James came in with the three girls and said, "Auntie Mac was crying all the way home and it's not my fault!"

Looking at his mother's face, Little AJ asked, "Mom why have you been crying?"

AJ was the one that spoke, he said, "If you'll all sit down your mother and I have something to talk to you about." As he was speaking his three year old daughter Allison climbed into his lap.

Harriett looked into the faces of her children, the twins so unsuspecting, Little AJ who looked like he was already bracing himself for bad news, and James who looked so much like his father that Harriett started to cry again. Once again AJ stepped in, "Your father did something very brave today. He saved a lot of people's lives, but in doing so he gave his own life."

"How can you give your life away?" James asked.

Putting his arm around his brother as though he were already the man in the family, Little AJ said, "It means that Daddy died, but he was a hero…right Uncle AJ?"

"Yes, son, he was. He saved your Auntie Mac's life and many others that were in the courtroom today. He'll probably get a medal for what he did."

"When will Daddy get home from being a hero?" one of the twins asked.

This time it was Harriett who answered. She had pulled herself together enough to respond, "He won't be coming home, sweetie. He's gone to live with God in Heaven."

Allison piped up and asked, "Like my Mommie?"

"Yes sweetie. Uncle Bud will be watching over all of us just like your Mommy does," her father told her.

"Dat means him an angel too Daddy?"

"Yes it does, Allison."

"But can't he come home when he wants to?" Margaret asked.

AJ took her onto his lap along side of Allison and said, "Maggie, you know how when your daddy sometimes had to go away when duty called him? Well when God calls, it means that all your work here is done and it's time to go home to Heaven."

"Oh, okay. Can I go play now?" she asked hopping down from his lap.

Over her children's heads Harriett mouthed, 'Thank you' to AJ. As the twins, James and Allison ran upstairs to play, Little AJ stood there silently tears rolling down his cheeks.

He said, "But Mommy, Daddy promised to be at my Cub Scout award ceremony next week!"

"You know that only saving lives could have been more important than being there for you AJ. I'm sure Daddy is sorry, but I'm just as sure that he will be watching as you receive your awards."

"But someone is supposed to greet us when we cross the bridge, now there won't be anybody there when I do!"

Harriett looked helplessly at the elder AJ and he nodded and said, "If you will allow me to stand in for your father, AJ, I'd be happy to greet you when you cross the bridge."

Squaring his shoulders like a little man, young AJ held out his hand and said, "Thank you, Sir."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That evening AJ made dinner for the devastated young family. The four younger children ate as if nothing was wrong, but Little AJ picked at his food. He ate a little, however Harriett stared at her plate as if she didn't recognize a thing on it. AJ knew that insisting that she eat even if for her own good would not get very far, so instead he decided to 'guilt' her into eating. "I'm sorry Harriett, isn't the casserole to your liking? I could make you something else."

Looking up, startled that she'd been spoken to, she said, "No AJ, the casserole is fine, thank you."

"Oh, well when you weren't eating it I thought you didn't like it."

Giving him an apologetic smile even though she knew what he was up to, she began to eat. The children had left the table and AJ was cleaning up the dishes when the phone rang. He reached over and answered it. Across the static came Lieutenant JG Mike Roberts' voice, "Hello. Harriett?"

"No Mike, its AJ Chegwidden."

"Oh hello, Sir! How are Harriett and the kids?"

"The younger ones don't really have a grasp of it yet, Little AJ's trying to be brave and Harriett is showing the strength of character I always knew she had and is holding it together well."

"Sir, I just don't know what to do! Normally I'd be on the first flight out and be there for them, but Mattie went into labor last night and delivered just an hour before we heard about Bud. Mattie says it's alright for me to go, but I know she doesn't mean it."

"You stay with her, son. I know Harriett will understand. Welcome to the ranks of fatherhood. By the way do you have a son or daughter?"

"It's a son Sir, and we're going to name him Harold Bud Roberts," replied Mike. "Harold was Mattie's father's name."

"I'll give Harriett the news and I know she'll understand about you staying with Mattie. She'll be honored you've named him after Bud."

After a few more minutes of conversation they ended the call and AJ went to tell Harriett the news. Shortly after they finished talking the doorbell rang and well-wishers started to arrive. Harm and Jen Rabb arrived with a dish of vegetarian lasagna, but couldn't stay long because they'd left baby HJ home with a sitter. Just as they were leaving, Sarah and Clay Webb, as well as General Cresswell and his wife came up the walk.

AJ made room in the fridge for all the food offerings and when members from their church began to arrive, Harriett retreated to her bedroom with a pleading look at AJ. He smiled tenderly at her and told her that he would handle things. After the visitors stopped coming AJ put all five children to bed and made a few phone calls to close down his office for the next few days, then he went to bed in the Roberts' guest room.

When Harriett awoke screaming in the middle of the night it didn't take AJ any time at all to reach her side because he hadn't been sleeping. Holding her in his arms as she wept her heart out, they saw the first rays of the sun creeping through her window before she dried the last tear and squaring her shoulders prepared to face a day of arrangement making.

AJ insisted that she take a long hot shower before coming downstairs and told her that he would start breakfast for the children who they could hear beginning to stir.

He was making French toast for the kids when the phone calls started for the day. The first call however was good news. Mattie Roberts had told her doctor that she needed clearance for her and the baby to fly to the States with her husband because he wouldn't go without her. Mike was calling to say that all three of them would be arriving mid-morning tomorrow.

Harriett came down just as Mike had finished telling AJ the news and he handed her the phone so she could talk to her brother-in-law for a few minutes. She laughed and cried during the short call. Her laughter was at Mike's description of Mattie railroading her doctor into releasing her and the baby to fly and the tears were for Mike when his voice caught as she thanked him for naming the baby after Bud.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With AJ's help Harriett spent the day making arrangements for Bud's funeral. He had put one of the gift casseroles in the oven and they were all sitting down to eat lunch when the doorbell rang. AJ went to answer it and found Agent Victor Galindez there. He hadn't seen Victor in over a year, since he'd heard that Victor had resigned his commission in the Marines to join the CIA full time. It was said in the circles that were in the know, that Victor was in line for Webb's old job as Deputy Director. Clay had moved into the position of Director when the previous one retired a year ago.

"Victor, hello!" AJ welcomed him.

"Admiral, I didn't know you'd be here."

"AJ, please. I'm just helping Harriett, I assume that you heard the news?"

"Yes, I thought I'd stop by and offer my condolences and see if there was anything I could do. Both Bud and Harriett were such a big help when I was at JAG…"

"That's the kind of people they are…were…you know what I mean."

"Yes, Sir…ummm, AJ."

"Won't you come in? I'm sure Harriett will want to see you."

"Thank you," Victor followed AJ into the dining room where everyone was sitting.

Harriett got to her feet when she was Victor and gave him a sad smile, "Hello Gunny…oh I guess it's Agent Galindez these days, isn't it?"

"No, Ma'am, it's just Victor to my friends and I'd like to think you might consider me that."

"Well, my friends don't call me Ma'am they call me Harriett and I'm glad to call you a friend Victor. Won't you please have some lunch with us?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose. I just came by to offer my condolences and to see if there was anything at all I could do for you."

"You can stay for lunch please, Victor. There's plenty and we'd like you to stay."

"All right then," he conceded with a smile and pulled up a chair. "It was such a shock to hear what happened."

"Yes," Harriett said, "But it was so like Buddy to ignore himself while trying to save others. That was how he lost his leg too."

"I remember that. Bud was a very special man and from what I've heard a great father too!"

"He was," she replied in a choked voice.

"I'm sorry, Harriett, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that it's still all so new that anything and everything still makes me cry."

"That's very understandable. I just wish there was something I could to do ease your burden a bit."

After thinking for a few minutes, Harriett said, "Actually there is something you could do, if you would Victor."

"Anything, just name it!" he promised.

"Well, we will need six pallbearers and I'm pretty sure that Mike, Harm, and Tom Patterson, Sturgis' replacement will serve, and AJ has already said that he would, but I'll need two more…"

"No, Harriett, you only need one more. I would consider it an honor to serve you and Bud in that way."

"Thank you, Victor. I just wish I knew who to ask for the sixth spot," she said shaking her head.

AJ patted her hand and said, "You could ask General Cresswell, he'd be glad to do it as Bud's CO."

"Oh, but that was why I hadn't thought he would. I mean he's a General and all! I wouldn't have asked a three star Admiral either if you weren't such a close friend of the family!" she protested.

Taking her other hand because he'd also noticed that she wasn't eating, Victor told her, "Harriett, as a former Marine I can tell you he will be offended if don't ask him. He would be proud to do that for a fine officer like Bud!"

"Thank you again, both of you!" she said to AJ and Victor. "I don't know what I'd do without friends like the two of you."

They both silently squeezed her hand giving her what comfort they could just by their presence. When lunch was finished Victor said he needed to get back to the office, but if it were all right with Harriett he would stay in touch in case she needed anything. His unexpected reward for that offer was a quick, but fierce hug from Harriett.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victor wrapped his arms around Harriett sensing she needed the human contact and gently returned her hug. "Call me if you need anything at all," he whispered and pressed a card into her hand with all of his phone numbers listed. She thanked him once again and he left.

The support for the Roberts' family was overwhelming. You never really know how many friends you have until something tragic happens. People were there and willing to help Harriett and the children in any way they could. AJ stayed by her side and having Allison around helped the children too. They could talk to her even at the age of three since she knew what it was to have a parent that died. Harriett leaned on AJ's strength and with him she could talk about Bud knowing he missed him almost as much as she did. The one surprise was how much Victor Galindez was around. There was not a day that he didn't stop by to see if Harriett or the children needed anything.

The day of Bud's funeral was a dreary and overcast as those attending the service felt. Harriett walked in with AJ Chegwidden on one side of her and her son AJ on the other. Right behind them was Mike and Mattie, with the baby and James. Mike was keeping a supportive arm around Mattie as she carried the baby and his other hand he held onto James' hand. The twins and Allison Chegwidden had been left with a sitter because both Harriett and AJ felt they were too young to understand what was going on and they knew the girls wouldn't be able to sit still and be quiet that long.

The chapel was filled to capacity, a testament to just how well Bud had been like and respected. Sturgis Turner had even flown in from Hawaii to be there. All the JAG staff was there as well as Mac and Clay Webb. Even the SECNAV made an appearance.

As AJ delivered the eulogy there wasn't a dry eye in the room. He summed up Bud's life as a son, brother, husband, and father, he also spoke of Bud's love of country and life of service to the Navy, of his loss of his leg and his fight to remain in uniform against many odds against that happening, and finally AJ spoke of that last day. After talking to several people that had been in the courtroom that day he could paint a vivid picture of the hero Bud had been.

"Bud was like a son to me and I couldn't have been prouder of him if he had been my son! He will be sorely missed!" When AJ stepped down from the pulpit he saluted Bud's flag covered coffin, tears filling his eyes as he said his own private good bye to the brave young man.

Joining Harriett in the front pew as General Cresswell took to the pulpit, he nodded to her as she whispered, "Thank you" to him.

"I don't really know what I can add to the moving words of Admiral Chegwidden except to maybe share a few personal memories I have of working with Captain Roberts. There were so many times he reminded me of that character Radar in the TV show MASH, he just always seemed to know what I was going to need before I asked for it. Also, the things he could do with a computer at his fingertips were nothing short of amazing! I was proud to be the one to pin his Captain's bars on him. The look of shock on his face was something I will long remember. He was a fine officer and a true gentleman. Admiral Chegwidden was correct, Captain Bud Roberts will be sorely missed, by his country, by his friends, and by his family."

The graveside service was given by the Reverend from the Roberts' church, it was personal and heartfelt. When the flag from his coffin was folded and brought over to Harriett she accepted it with shaking hands, General Cresswell presented the medal that Bud received for his heroic efforts on the day that he died to his eldest son AJ at Harriett's request. The nine year olds chest swelled with pride as he stood to take the medal and saluted the General, once again causing tears to form in the assemblage.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After leaving the cemetery everyone was invited to a luncheon held by the members of the Roberts' church, it was being held in the community room there. It wasn't until mid-afternoon when AJ finally drove them home.

They arrived at Harriett's and were greeted by all three children rushing down the stairs to welcome them home. AJ scooped Allison into his arms to kiss her and the next thing he knew he was being ushered right back out the front door he had just come in through. "Harriett what are you doing? I was going to pay the sitter and then get dinner started," AJ protested, finding himself and his daughter on the front porch.

"No, I'll take care of that AJ," Harriett told him giving both him and Allison a kiss on the cheek. She added, "You go home and see to your family as I need to do…"

"But Harriett…" he tried to interrupt.

Only to be cut off by her saying, "AJ, I'm alone now and I need to find a way to live with that. I've leaned on you enough and I need to get back on my own two feet now. Please go home. I appreciate all you've done for us, but I need to do this for myself now. I'll be back at work on Monday."

"No! You take all the time you need there's no need to rush back."

"You don't understand, I need to keep my mind busy or I'll go crazy. I need to be back at work. So go home now and I'll see you on Monday."

As they will, days passed into weeks and weeks slowly passed into months. AJ and Allison were still frequent visitors at the Roberts' residence Allison and Harriett's twins loved to play together. Other friends still stopped by from time to time but they became busy with their everyday lives and Harriett and the children did find a new routine without Bud. He was still missed and thought of often but as it will, life was going on without him.

Through all this time, as in the days before Bud's funeral, Victor Galindez was a surprising visitor. He continued to come around, checking on the family to see if there was anything that they needed. A couple of times he took the two boys to ball games and they could talk of nothing else for days afterwards. He would also find time to play catch with AJ and Jimmy if Harriett didn't have anything for him to do around the house.

One day he was even roped into a dolly tea party by the twins. When Harriett caught him sitting in their room in one of their tiny chairs drinking from a tiny teacup filled with imaginary tea she laughed like she hadn't in months. Tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks, and even though it did his heart good to hear her laugh like that, Victor swore her to secrecy about the event she had witnessed.

When the embarrassment had faded a bit and he had gained her promise not to say anything, he grinned at her and said, "It's good to hear you laugh Harriett, that's something that's been missing around here."

"It has been a long time hasn't it? Thank you Vic for giving me a reason to laugh like that."

"You're welcome Harriett. I'd like to be able to make you laugh like that more often."

Giving him an odd look she asked, "Why Vic? And while we're at it, could you answer a question that's been on my mind for a while now?"

"What's that?" he asked with an unsuspecting smile.

"I'd like to know the real reason that you've been spending so much time here. Don't get me wrong, we all love having you here, especially when the girls need an extra person at their tea parties…"

"We weren't going to mention that ever again, remember?"

"As long as you tell me why you've been around here so much…"

Looking at the twins that were able to hear every word even though they seemed totally focused on their tea party, Victor asked her, "I would be happy to answer that and any other questions that you have, but could we go somewhere we could talk in private?"

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Teasing Victor a bit, Harriett asked, "So this is an 'in private' conversation?"

Harriett was totally taken aback by his reply, "Yes, Harriett it is."

She led him into the den after checking on the boys playing in the backyard. Suddenly nervous and not knowing why, Harriett found that she couldn't sit still. Getting back up after she had taken a seat on the couch she paced to the big screen TV that Bud had loved so much and ran her hand over the top of it to see if it needed dusting.

He watched her waiting to see what she would do next. He thought that maybe enough time had passed that at least he could let her know that he was interested in her. But he wanted her full attention when he did so and right now she seemed very distracted. Then suddenly it dawned on the CIA agent trained in observation that the reason for her distraction or nervousness was the fact that he had told her he wanted a private conversation with her.

"Harriett will you please come over here and sit down?" Victor asked as he patted the cushion next to him on the couch.

She turned and looked at him with dread; suddenly not sure of this man she had come to think of as a friend. She had always been one step ahead of people, some even said it was like a form of ESP; she just had always seemed to know what they were going to need before they asked for it. It was how she had come to the notice of the young Bud Roberts and also how she had impressed everyone at the JAG offices, from Ensign Tiner all the way to Admiral Chegwidden himself.

Now she had a feeling that her friendship with Victor was about to take a major change. That he was about to tell her that he wanted more than friendship and Harriett didn't know if she was ready to hear that. After all it had only been four months since Bud's death. He had been the love of her life, as goofy and naive, as he seemed to the rest of the world, he had been her knight in shining armor. She didn't know if she could ever feel that way about someone else again let alone this soon. All those thoughts were buzzing in her brain as Victor waited for her decision about sitting down on the couch or not. Such a mundane decision when she felt that a much larger one was so very imminent.

Walking across the room she gave him a nervous smile as she finally sat down next to him. Although she practically jumped out of her skin when he simply reached out to take her hand, she tried to cover it with a shaky laugh, but he knew. Turning her eyes to his she pleaded with him for something she wasn't even sure of.

He saw her look but taking a deep breath began to speak anyway, "When I first started at JAG Bud told me that I couldn't use your desk, however when I told him that I would simply work from the floor then he relented and allowed me to use it until you returned. I thought anyone married to that silly man must be as ditzy as he or possibly even more so. But the next day he brought that wonderfully thoughtful list that you had written out and I had to rethink the 'ditzy' description. Then the day that you returned I took one look at you and thought how very lucky Bud was!" he looked at Harriett before continuing, "That opinion never changed over the years. The more I got to know you the luckier I thought him and it wasn't long until I realized those feelings had turned to envy. That was one of the reasons that when an opportunity to join a combat unit came my way I took it."

When he paused in his story, she took his hand and said, "Oh, Vic, I never knew."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You weren't supposed to. You were a happily married woman and there was no way I would have interfered in that. I respected both you and Bud too much for that. But when I returned I checked in at JAG to see how things were going and was told that you had left to have twins. Harriett, I never would have wished any harm to Bud and I'm more sorry than I can say that you lost him…"

"Vic, I know that, you have been more than a friend to all of us."

"Well, that's just it, Harriett, I would love to be more than a friend to you, and to the children. I don't want to rush you and am willing to give you all the time you need, but you asked why I was around so much and I just wanted you to know that if and when you are ready, I would like you to…well…"

She stopped his stumbling by squeezing his hand and saying, "I know what you mean and yes when I am ready to think about such things you will be foremost in my mind."

With a relieved smile that she had understood his fumbling confession, Victor told her, "Thank you."

"For what?" Harriett asked gently.

"For several things," he answered with a grin. "For your considerate answer, for being you, and for not laughing in my face."

"I would never do that, Victor Galindez!" she protested.

"I know. That's why I thanked you for being you."

"Well, I don't know who else I would be, but you're welcome anyway."

"You are a very special woman and I have thought so for a long time," he assured her.

Blushing Harriett said nothing, but once again squeezed his hand to let him know that she appreciated what he had said. Before anyone could say anymore, they were interrupted by AJ and Jimmy running into the house insisting that they were starving to death!

Harriett laughed and told them it had only been two hours since lunch, but getting up she shooed them into the kitchen to make them a snack. She was secretly relieved at the interruption because she didn't know where her conversation with Victor could have gone from where they were. But the ideas he had presented were not something that had shocked or appalled her and although that surprised her a bit it also made her think. Maybe she was more ready to consider his offer than either one of them had thought. Harriett never thought she would ever love again as she did Buddy, but she had loved being married and being a wife, and she would like to have that feeling of security and contentment again. But would that be fair to Victor? If she could never love anyone again as she had Buddy? She should allow him to find someone who could give him what she and Buddy had. But from what he had said to her he had been interested in her for some time…years even!

Was he in love with her? That was the only explanation she could think of for someone to be interested that long and not moved on to someone else.

Several days went by with nothing more said about what the two of them had talked about. Harriett managed to find several things that needed doing outside so she didn't have to spend much time alone with him. He still received offers to stay for whatever meal they were having, but they always had the four children there as chaperones.

Harriett did notice one thing changing during those days however, when she dressed for the day if she knew Vic would be stopping by, she chose jeans without rips or holes and shirts without stains on them. After a week she was putting on perfume when she knew she would see him.

Saturday, March 28, 2010

1100 EST

Roberts' home

Victor had noticed these changes and in seeing them took hope that she was indeed thinking about starting to date him. The day that she was wearing make-up though he had to say something. Finding a quiet place to talk in a house with four children wasn't an easy task, but Victor was a resourceful man. He managed to get her alone after making sure that all four children were playing in the backyard. "Harriett, may I speak to you for a minute?" he asked her.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sure Vic, what is it?" Harriett responded going to the fridge to get out things in preparation to making lunch.

Stepping closer to her he took the items out of her hands and placed them on the counter. Pulling her to the table he offered her a chair before sitting down across from her. "Harriett you are a beautiful woman and I've seen you both with and without make-up. You are so lovely you really don't need it and if you're wearing it for me, then I prefer that you don't."

Blushing that he'd noticed the changes even though she was secretly pleased, because after all they had been for him, she didn't know what to say.

"Have I upset you?" he asked tenderly.

"Oh no, I just didn't know that you felt that way."

"Growing up with so many sisters I learned that some women look better with make-up and some without. All I was saying is that you're so pretty you don't need it, although you do look lovely both ways."

"But you don't think I need it?" she asked shyly.

"Not for everyday certainly…maybe you could wear it on special occasions."

"You mean like when I'm getting dressed up to go out?"

"Yes just like that!" he told her with a smile.

"So a date might fall into that category?"

"If it were to somewhere nice, then yes."

"Sadly, I haven't had any occasions like that come up in a long time…"

Finally realizing the Harriett was actually trying to lead him into asking her out he mentally kicked himself for being so slow. 'Reaction time like that would get me killed in the field!' he thought. "Harriett, if you really think you're ready to start dating, then I would love to take you out. I have to go out of town for a few days at the beginning of the week, would Friday or Saturday be to long to wait?"

"Not at all Vic. Either night would be fine."

"Wonderful, then how about Friday? I don't want to wait any longer than we have to…" he told her and then blushed a bit himself at his eagerness.

"I feel that way too," she told him and placed her hand over his on the table, giving him an understanding squeeze. "Now are you going to stay for lunch or not Victor Galindez?"

"I guess it depends on what you are making!" he teased.

"You will eat what is put before you and like it!" she taunted back.

"Yes Ma'am!" he jumped to his feet and saluted her.

"Oh go have a tea party!" she told him.

"Hey! You promised you would never speak of that again!"

"And I haven't to anyone else, but if you want to keep it that way, you better behave! Now go play with the kids till lunch is ready, or I will put you to work in here!"

"Play sounds better than work Ma'am!" he said and beat a quick retreat to the backyard with the children.

She soon heard squeals of delight as the kids saw him come out and even more when he started chasing them around the yard, playing 'the monster will get you' with them.

That afternoon after Vic had left, Harriett got to worrying about her decision. Was it too soon for her to be dating? After all it had only been a little over four months since Bud's death. What would people say? Would they wonder if she had really loved Bud? Or would they think that she and Victor had been seeing each other before Bud's death? Harriett's head was swimming with all these new worries so she decided to call the person whom she felt was the best authority on protocol and honor that she knew.

"Chegwidden," AJ answered the phone.

"Admiral do you have a minute to talk?" Harriett asked in a worried tone.

"Only if you're going to call me AJ," he said as he put the basket of clean laundry down that he had been going to take into his bedroom to put away.

With a sigh because he had told her that so many times that she should remember it when they weren't in the office, but she just never seemed to. "Yes Si…AJ. I had something I wanted to ask you…I'm just worried what people will think…"

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She paused to take a breath and AJ inserted, "Harriett, what is it?"

"Is it wrong of me to want to go out to dinner at a nice restaurant without the children?"

"Harriett! Of course not! I think that's a wonderful idea, you deserve to get out without the kids once in a while. I'm sorry that I didn't think of that myself."

"There's no reason you should have Si…AJ, but I'm glad that you don't think it's wrong."

"I don't at all. In fact as soon as you choose a date…."

"This Friday," she stated firmly.

"Oh, okay, that's fine, and I am free so what time would you like me to arrive?"

"Wow, thank you AJ, I had no idea when I just called with a question, that you would volunteer like that!"

"Harriett what are friends for? Like I said, I'm just sorry I didn't think of it myself. Now if you will just tell me when, I will be happy to be there."

"Well 1830 would probably work best, and of course you can bring Allison along."

"Allison? But I thought you wanted to go out without the children?"

"I do, I just thought it would be easier if you brought Allison with you and you could watch all five of them here."

"Watch them? Harriett I don't understand, I thought that I was taking you out to dinner?"

"But I thought you were offering to baby sit while I went out…Oh no! You thought I was asking you to take me out! Oh Si…AJ I'm sorry that wasn't what I meant at all!"

"I gathered that!" he laughed. "So am I to understand that someone has asked you out to dinner with them?"

"Yes and I said yes and then thought that people might think it was too soon for me to be going out on a date…"

"A date? This is a date you're talking about and not just dinner with a friend?"

"Yes, does that make a difference?"

"I guess that depends of if you feel ready to be dating or not!"

"I do feel ready, I just didn't want anyone to think badly of me for going out so soon."

"Who was it that asked you out Harriett?"

"It was Vic," she freely admitted.

"Vic?"

"Yes, he's been such a help around here since Buddy's death and then last week I finally asked him why he was hanging around so much and he told me that he's been interested in me for years and he was just waiting for me to be ready to date to ask me out."

Realizing after what she said that she had to be referring to Victor Galindez, AJ knew that he would have to have a talk with the man. But he didn't need to let Harriett know that, so all he said was, "I see, well I hope that the two of you have a good time and I will be there at 1830 to baby sit."

"AJ you don't have to! That was all just a misunderstanding. I can find another sitter."

"You already have your sitter, and I'm sure that Allison would love to have an evening to play with your brood."

With a sigh of relief that one thing about her evening out was taken care of, she said, "Thank you AJ, it's good to know the children will be in reliable hands."

After his call to Harriett ended AJ thought about his next move for all of a minute before picking up the phone and dialing Victor Galindez' home number. After getting him on the line and identifying himself, AJ said, "I think we need to have a talk Victor."

"Yes Sir, what's on your mind?"

"I just had a talk with Harriett Roberts. You do know that I look on her like a daughter, don't you son?" AJ asked in his best 'Admiral's' voice.

"In that case I guess I should be asking your blessing Sir. You see I love her and want nothing more than to marry her and help her raise those great kids of hers," Victor told him taking the wind right of AJ's sails by confessing his love for Harriett and his desire to marry her.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AJ had been all set to make sure Victor was going to do right by Harriett and not just treat her as a 'hot to trot' widow. But he should have known better. Victor had always been an honorable man and he should have remembered that. "It's good to know that you feel that way, but from what she told me, you told her that you've been interested in her for years!?"

"Yes, Sir, ever since I first met her at JAG. Do you have any idea how hard it is to love a woman that's married…happily married to a guy as nice as Bud was? There was nothing I could do, so I went away. But I did keep a check on her over the years never daring to hope that she would ever leave Bud. And Sir, just so you know I never wished him ill! All I did was envy him. Then when he died and I saw how devastated she was, all I wanted to do was to help! To make her feel better in any way I could, to lighten her burden, to help with the children, and anything that needed fixing around the house. It was only as time went on and I saw her getting stronger that I began to hope that she might someday think about dating again, and I wanted to be there when she did."

"That's very admirable…but have you really thought this through?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"I mean that with your job there is a strong chance that she could end up a widow again. Do you want to do that to her after seeing what loosing Bud did to her?'

"I don't plan on getting killed, Sir. Only stupid or careless agents get killed."

"No one plans to get killed, Victor, but there's always the chance it could happen. Look at Bud, he was a lawyer and he lost his leg and then his life just doing his job. And I'm sure that he didn't plan on that."

"No, Sir, I wouldn't want to do that to Harriett or the children, but I will do my utmost to stay alive for her. None of us are guaranteed tomorrow. Any of us could get in a car accident or hit by a bus just crossing the street. All I can do is love her every day that we are given and do promise you that I will do that for her."

"I guess that's all any of us can promise others."

"Then I do have your blessing Sir?"

"As long as you plan on treating her and the children right, then I guess you have my blessing. Oh and don't plan on keeping her out to all hours on Friday, son, because I'll be the one baby sitting the children for her."

"Oh, I didn't know that Sir. So…ummm…I guess I'll see you Friday."

"Yes you will," AJ responded with a grin just to hear that he had put Victor a bit off his pace by the unexpectedness of him baby sitting for Harriett.

"Well good-bye then, Sir. It was good talking to you."

"And to you, Victor. I hope that things work out for the two of you, she deserves to be happy." Pleased with himself, AJ put away his laundry and then went into the kitchen to decide what to make for dinner. Remembering that his namesake liked his Fettuccini Alfredo or as Little AJ put it, 'the white spaghetti' and knowing Allison loved it too, AJ checked to see that he had all the ingredients to make that for the children on Friday.

Tuesday, March 31, 2010

1145 EST

General Counsel's Office

The Pentagon

At work, Harriett looked up in surprise when a floral deliveryman came into the office with a beautiful basket of assorted colored pansies. Harriett's smile when she found out they were for her had the deliveryman thinking the guy that sent them to her was a lucky SOB.

She opened the card and her heart melted. Victor had said, 'Pansies have always reminded me of you, shy and delicate, beautiful and complex when you see all the variations of colors in each one. I'm counting the days till Friday, Harriet my dear.' Pleased with the message and the flowers themselves, she nonetheless blushed when AJ came out of his office to go to lunch and saw them.

"From Victor?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," she said still blushing.

"They're lovely, Harriett, do you know what they mean?"

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No, Sir," Harriett looked up at AJ questioningly.

"They mean 'thoughts of love'," he told her. "Do you think that is what Victor meant?"

"I don't know Sir. I had wondered if he might love me when he told me he's been interested in me for years, but he hasn't said it or for that matter given any other indication that he does. Do you think that's what he meant?"

Knowing that is what Victor meant even if he hadn't known the meaning of the flowers, AJ needed to find out how Harriett was feeling about the situation. "How would you feel about it if that is what he meant, Harriett dear? Are you ready to love again?"

Smiling gently up at him she said, "I have always believed that the more love you have in your life, the more open you are to more love coming your way. I know Buddy loved me with every fiber of his being and we have four incredible children as a result of that love, and they love me too. So it just seems natural to look welcomingly on more love coming into my life." She seemed just a bit startled by her own words, but her grin widened and she added, "So I guess I'm just fine with the idea of him loving me."

"And do you think you're ready to return his love?" AJ asked concerned for both of them.

"I don't know that I'm ready to right now, but I know that I'm open to the idea so if he can give me a little time, I'm pretty sure that love could develop."

"Alright then, Harriett, I'll wish you both the best, but know that young man will answer to me if he hurts you," AJ said as he picked up his cover and left.

Harriett wanted to call Vic as soon as AJ had left but she knew that he was out of town. She worried that he might have even been out of the country on a mission. How would she handle it if she knew that he was in danger? She knew that his job took him into danger and even if she was willing to put up with that worry, could she subject the children to loving him and then possibly loosing him, as they had already lost their father?

The children seemed to be handling Bud's death pretty well, although she wasn't sure that the younger ones completely understood yet. There were still days when they asked for him as if expecting him to come walking through the door any day. Little AJ though knew that his father was never coming home, and try as he could to act like the man in the family now, he was still only a little boy and she would find him crying sometimes at night when he thought no one knew. She knew how they felt though; she would still walk into a room and look around for him, which was when it hit her that he was really gone. It didn't happen that much anymore and that was when she realized that she was finally healing and might be ready to move on.

Victor got back into town Wednesday night and the first thing he wanted to do was to call Harriett. He just wanted to hear her voice and to find out how she and the children were doing, but he looked at his watch and realized that the children would all be in bed and Harriett would either be taking a long hot bath or be tucked into bed reading a good book. Either of those situations caused him to pull his thoughts back. As much as he loved Harriett and wanted to one day have her as his wife, his mother's teaching on carnal thoughts came back to him in full force whenever it came to lusting after Harriett.

He had been taught at his mother's knee that there were two kinds of females. Ladies and those that weren't! She had made it clear that she was raising all his sisters to be ladies and that any woman that was, deserved all the respect that he could give her, and that meant not having lustful thoughts about her! As for the females that weren't ladies, his mother insisted that he shouldn't have anything to do with them at all!

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

But being a man, and a Marine, and having traveled the world, Victor had met many non-ladies. Over the years, he'd had plenty to do with them! With all the time that he had been in the service and single, he had his share of the 'girl in every port' times. Plus the years that he had been in the sheriff's department, there had been many women that had been just as impressed with that uniform as his Marine one. He had never had a shortage of women that were more that willing to relieve his sexual tensions.

There had even been a few legitimate romances in there and one or two that he had thought might become serious enough to take the lady home to meet his mother and sisters, but in the end none had proved to be the one. However, since meeting Harriett there had been fewer non-ladies in his life.

There just wasn't much pleasure in being with a woman that wasn't the one you wanted. Those non-ladies had all been during the time that he knew Harriett was completely unavailable to him. He did find it odd that all those non-ladies had been blonde though. Before meeting Harriett, he had always preferred brunettes. Somehow he had been trying to replace the imagines of Harriett in his mind with women that looked as much like her as he could find.

There had been no one in the months since Bud's death though. Harriett was the only one he wanted and now that he hoped there was a chance with her, there would be no other woman in his life. However that made for many cold showers during the months that he had been around her so much helping out at the house. He would see her almost every day and need to quell his erotic thoughts by the time that he got home and then his dreams at night would be full of her, and he would have to deal with a raging erection in the morning as well! It was hard to get her out of his mind.

So now he was trying to quell lustful thoughts of the woman he loved when all he could do was picture her in either her bath or her bed. It seemed that a cold shower might be in order!

After his long ice cold shower Victor crawled into bed and wondered what Harriett would think of the gift he had brought her. He knew the children well enough by now to know that all four of them would love the presents he had gotten for them. He already was thinking of them as his. Knowing that his mother wanted as many grandchildren as she could get he knew that she would be thrilled when he presented her with four ready made ones if things went the way he hoped that they would with Harriett. He also knew that Harriett would protest that he shouldn't have done it and that the children didn't need anything just because he had been out of town. But he also knew that she would look into their faces as he stood there with the gifts in his hands and her heart would melt and the children would get the gifts.

When they rushed off to play with their gifts he would still be standing there with one more package in his hands and he knew just what she would do when she realized that this one was for her. She would once again protest that he shouldn't have done that and that she didn't need anything. He was hoping that she would also tell him that just having him back home was enough for her. What he didn't know was how she would react to what he had gotten her. How would she feel to find out he knew her so well? Well, he would just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

And so will you…

In other words…..

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harriett looked up when her office door opened and she started to giggle immediately. Because they often kept the connecting door between their offices open, AJ heard her and looked up from the paperwork he was reading. There in front of her desk stood a deliveryman with what looked like a dozen multi-colored helium balloons!

AJ came out of his office and saw the balloons as well; he turned to Harriett and asked, "What's going on here Harriett?"

"I don't know yet, Sir. They could be for you…" she offered with a timid grin.

"That seems unlikely," he smiled back at her.

Harriett turned to the deliveryman who had just been standing there and he handed her the balloons, gesturing to the nameplate on her desk, he said, "These are for you Lieutenant Roberts, will you sigh here?" He tried to hand her the clipboard, but her small hands were still filled with balloons. With a sigh, she handed them to the three star Admiral standing next to her. She signed the clipboard and handed it back to him, then as the deliveryman left she turned to AJ, but instead of taking the balloons from him, began to search for the card she was sure would be with them.

Pulling the card out, she failed to notice AJ's look of surprise when she sat down at her desk to read the card, because his face was hidden behind all the balloons. The sound of a cleared throat coming from behind the balloons alerted her to what she'd done. Dropping the card unread on her desk she jumped to her feet and relieved AJ of the bright balls of air.

"Sorry, Sir, I forgot that I had given them to you," she said as she tied them to the filing cabinet drawer handle.

With an indulgent grin he told her, "I understand, Harriett. I remember those first giddy days of love. It hasn't been that long since Thea and I first fell in love."

"You still miss her Sir," she stated it as fact rather than a question.

"Yes I do and not a day goes by that I don't think of her. Allison grows to look more and more like her everyday."

"She has a lot of you in her too Sir. I can see it," Harriett assured him.

"She does?" he asked with a pleased grin.

"Yes Sir. She has your smile and that wrinkle between her eyes when she's thinking."

Turning to go back into his office AJ said, "I'll leave you to read your card now Harriett."

"Thank you, Sir," she replied with a slight blush to her cheeks. AJ gave her the privacy of closing his office door when he went through, but she didn't even notice because she was already reading the card.

Victor had written, 'Thoughts of you make my heart as light as these balloons. Will you allow me to take you and the children out for dinner tonight?'

Harriett picked up the phone and dialed Vic's number, when he answered she told him, "I love the balloons and the message, and we would love to have dinner with you."

"I wanted to call last night when I got in but it was late and didn't want to disturb you."

"Talking to you would never disturb me! You should have called!"

"I'll remember that for next time," he promised.

"You do that," she whispered as she heard the change of tone and intensity in her voice. She suddenly felt that they were having a very private and intimate conversation even though their words were just social chatter.

He heard the change in her voice and was pleased that he was able to excite her that way, but conscious that both of them were at work he only allowed himself to talk a few more minutes before ending the call.

Harriett floated on air the rest of the day; her heart was as light as her balloons as well. Maybe it wouldn't take as long, as she had suggested that it would to AJ, for her to fall in love with Vic. In fact the way she felt right then, she could already be there!

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AJ told Harriett that he would be over right after work so he could watch the children for her so she could get ready for her date. After changing out of his uniform AJ picked up Allison and arrived at Harriett's house. He told her to go off and get ready and instructed young AJ to put a movie in to keep the other children busy. He went into the kitchen to begin to prepare dinner. Harriett took a quick shower, washed and blew her hair dry and then stood in front of her open closet door trying to decide what to wear. She saw her uniforms and knew she couldn't wear them and then she had her 'mom clothes' and her jeans, but that just wasn't right either. She had a few formal outfits that were in the back in dry cleaning garment bags but they were too much for a first date.

Sorting through her closet for what had to be the third time and deciding that she really needed to go shopping if she was going to be dating. Finally she pulled out an aqua dress that she knew that she hadn't wore in at least five years and praying that it would still fit. She put on the wrap around dress tying the strings around the waist moving to the mirror she realized that she was bustier than the last time she had this dress on and it made the dress a little sexier than she had planned.

Wondering if the dress was too much she decided to go down stairs she went into the kitchen and asked AJ's opinion. Turning around he took her hand and twirled her around, smiled and told her, "You look absolutely beautiful. Victor is a lucky man." He might have said more but at that moment the doorbell rang.

Smiling at AJ, Harriett went to open the door to find Victor looking sharp in a suit on the other side. Grinning he said, "You look wonderful tonight Harriett. I'll be proud to have you on my arm tonight," as he handed her a pale yellow rose.

"I think that goes two ways, Vic. Thank you for the rose, it's beautiful."

"Are you ready to go, or do you need to say goodbye to the children?"

"No, I'm ready to go if you are."

Leaving the house, he opened the door of the car for her and helped her inside.

Asking her first if she liked Oriental food and getting her confirmation that she did, he suggested they try Shogun. Telling him she had never been there but would like to try it, Victor started the car and before long they were at the restaurant. Helping Harriett out they made their way inside and were seated at the hibachi table where the chef put on a show, flipping the egg in the air and breaking it on the sharp edge and flipping shrimp around as though it were popcorn in a popper. He entertained them both until the meal was placed on their plates and then the chef left them alone to eat in peace. They both enjoyed the meal and decided to come back again one day soon.

Victor took Harriett to a string quartet concert and then they headed home. Knowing that the Admiral was inside watching the children Victor knew that he wouldn't be going in for coffee when he got Harriett home. Pulling up and parking in her driveway, he turned and thanked her for a wonderful evening.

"I really enjoyed myself. Thank you Vic I hope we can do it again soon," Harriett replied.

His hand came up and gently caressed her cheek, brushing her hair back from her face he asked her, "Harriett, may I kiss you goodnight?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," she smiled softly.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bringing his other hand up he tilted her face up and slowly lowered his head until their lips met in a tender kiss.

Her heart began to race as she took her hand and put it up behind his head. Laying it on his neck as though to prolong the kiss. Allowing one of his hands to leave her face, he reached down and flicked both of them out of their seat belts. Finally able to draw her closer he gently pulled her into his arms.

Moaning softly Harriett put both arms up around his neck and pressed her soft body next to his. Victor felt his body reacting to having the woman he loved in his arms and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Feeling the intimacy of Victor's tongue in her mouth Harriett quickly stroked it with her own. Running his hands repeatedly up and down her back wishing he could feel her skin under his hands instead of the dress.

Victor's hands set Harriett's blood to boiling. It had been a long time since she'd been with a man and her body sang for his hand's not to stop their wandering. She allowed her hands to begin to wander on his body as well. Harriett wanted to remove his shirt and run her hands over his muscular chest, but she couldn't do that here in the car and it was much too soon for the two of them to be doing that kind of thing.

Knowing that if he didn't end the kissing soon, he wouldn't be able to. He might end up taking her there in the car. That was something that he didn't want to do. He respected her too much to have their first time together to be in a driveway in a car. He wanted to make love to her, but he wanted the timing and the place to be right. He wanted it to be special for her because she was so special to him.

Reluctantly letting her go, Victor climbed out of the car and went around to her door to open it. "Why did you stop, Vic?" she asked as she took the hand he offered and got out of the car.

"Because if I didn't stop I wouldn't be able to," Victor told her.

He walked her to the door with his arm around her shoulders and on the front step she asked, "Won't you come in for some coffee?"

"I'd better not, I don't think the Admiral would approve."

With a soft teasing, yet knowing grin she said, "Then will you at least give me one more good night kiss before you say goodbye?"

Returning her smile he said, "I'm not sure I can stop at one but I'll try." Taking her back into his arms he kissed her softly and sweetly until her mouth parted under his and her tongue invaded his mouth. Victor gave a small start of surprise, but then moaned as she pressed her body close to his. Pulling her close against his body their tongues dueled in a fight as old as time. Harriett reached between the two of them and ran her hand over Victor's chest caressingly letting her hand come to rest over his rapidly beating heart. Lifting his head from hers he whispered, "It beats only for you, Harriett, honey."

She was about to answer when the porch light was switched on. With a rueful smile Harriett said, "I guess someone is telling me it is time for me to go in."

"Yes, ma'am and since he still out ranks me I'd better be going."

"Will I still see you tomorrow?" she asked as he turned and started to go down the sidewalk.

Turning back to look at her he said, "Yes, I promised the boys to help them fly their model airplanes."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Vic."

"Goodnight, Harriett," he said softly and headed to the car.

Harriett went inside to find AJ standing in the hall waiting for her. With a grin she said, "I assume the children are all in bed and you were the one that turned on the porch light."

"You assumed right," AJ told her.

"So now you're treating me like your teenage daughter, Sir?"

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm only trying to protect you, Harriett. I don't want to see you rushed into anything."

"He's not rushing me into anything, AJ. In fact I was the one that asked for another goodnight kiss at the door."

"Are you sure about this, Harriett?"

She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest. "Do you remember what this feels like, AJ? You must be stronger than I am because I know that Thea has been gone four years and Buddy's been gone for less than a year, but I need this. I need to feel my arms around someone and their arms around me. I need that connection to another human being."

AJ wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and said, "I do remember what it feels like Harriett and I go to sleep every night wishing that Thea was next to me and in my arms. I don't know that I'm stronger than you, in fact the truth is I'm not as courageous as you. I'm afraid to look for and love someone for fear of losing them again. You are braver than I if you can give your heart again."

She looked up into his face and saw a tear on his cheek, gently wiping it away with her thumb she kissed his cheek and said, "There is no one braver in the world than you. You will love again, I know it. There's someone special out there for you just waiting for you to open your arms and heart again."

Kissing her cheek in return, "No, Harriett, I'll too old to risk my heart again and I have Allison to consider."

"You don't think that I consider all four of my children in everything I do AJ Chegwidden? Vic is wonderful to them and will be a good father to them." 

"You're already thinking about marriage, Harriett?"

Stunned at what she had said Harriett replied, "I wouldn't be thinking of getting involved with him without thinking of marriage. As a mother of four I just couldn't do that. I am not the love affair kind of woman."

"I'm pleased you're thinking ahead, Harriett and not taking this lightly. Just make very sure of your feelings before you make a decision."

"I promise that I will."

"I better get my daughter and be heading home."

Harriett followed him upstairs and checked on the children while he scooped the sleeping Allison up in his arms and headed for the door. "See you Monday Harriett." She smiled and waved at him as she tucked the cover around James.

Victor arrived shortly after breakfast, played with the children for awhile and then headed to the garage to get the tools out he would need to began preparing the back yard for the garden that Harriett would soon be planting. He hadn't been working very long as Harriett started preparations for lunch. The doorbell rang, she went to answer it and found Lieutenant JG Roberts standing there. "Mikey...Mike!" Harriett exclaimed and hugged him.

Mike laughed and said, "Its ok if you call me Mikey, Harriett, but you're the only one that still does."

"I will try and remember that you're all grown up now and deserve a grown up name," she smiled and said. "Won't you come in? I was just about to make lunch and of course you'll have to stay."

"I came to see the rug-rats, but if you insist I'll stay for lunch."

He followed her through the house and into the backyard where he found the children playing and Victor Galindez tilling up the ground. Harriett bent over to pick up Victor's shirt that he had removed because of the hot and heavy work. In her faded snug jeans she presented an alluring picture from the back that Victor could not help admire.

The tallest of the children only coming to Mike's waist did not block his view of Victor's gaze caressing his sister-in-law's ass. His eyes traveled back and forth between the two of them as Harriett walk over and handed Victor his shirt. Taking his shirt from Harriett after thanking her he walked over to greet Mike. "I haven't seen you since your last promotion, congratulations."

Giving him a dubious glance Mike slowly reached out to shake the hand that Victor extended and said, "Thank you, Harriett had told me that you left the Marines to become a double ought spy."

"Well, they haven't given me my number yet, but I live in hope."

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Kids, go in and wash up for lunch," Harriett said as she shooed them into the house. "You big boys too," she told them.

As Victor moved to obey, Mike put his hand on Harriett's arm to hold her back. She turned to face him with an inquiring look. "Harriett, do you know that he lusts after you?"

"Mike, he's been here a lot since Bud's death helping out and I just recently learned that he has been waiting until I was ready to begin dating again. I think he respects me too much to lust after me, but I think he has feelings for me."

Victor called out from inside the house, "Do you want me to serve the children or are you two coming?"

"Tell the children to behave or I'll take care of them," said Harriett as she and Mike walked into the kitchen.

Seeing the glances that Mike gave them over lunch Victor realized that Mike wanted some time alone with Harriett and the children. As soon as the meal was over Victor took his leave telling her he would be back the next day to do more work on the garden.

Once alone, after the children went back out to play, Mike helped Harriett clean up the mess from lunch. He asked her, "Do you love him Harriett?"

Victor had gotten as far as his car when he remembered he had left the tools out in the backyard. Not wanting to take the chance that they would be damaged if it rained he came back into the house without being heard. He came upon Harriett and Mike talking in the kitchen without them knowing he was there. "I think being around Victor has helped me to realize that I need the feeling of being connected to another human being. He's freed me enough to allow me to get in touch with my feelings once again."

"So it is love?"

"I don't know if it is yet Mike, but I know I've only felt this way once before in my life."

"With my brother?" he questioned.

"Yes, and I think he would approve of the person I have feelings for now."

"Harriett, you know I have always loved you more than a sister-in-law."

"Yes I know that Mike and over the years I've come to feel that way about you too."

From where he was standing in the hall Victor saw Harriett go into Mike's arms and with a heavy heart turned to leave the house.

Harriett was a bit surprised when Victor didn't show up the next day as he said he would, but when she called his home number and got no answer she figured he must have been sent out of town. She left a message for him to call as soon as he got back so they could talk.

During her break on Monday she tried to get hold of Victor at the office, but when the receptionist checked with Victor she was told to inform Mrs. Roberts that he was unavailable. When Wednesday had rolled around and she still had not heard from Victor she wondered if Mike might have said something to him without her knowledge and he was avoiding her because of it. Arranging for a babysitter that evening she decided to go over there and find out if her suspicions were correct.

Knocking on his door she waited to see if he was going to answer. A few minutes later the door opened and Victor stood there in jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't say anything, but stood aside for her to come in. She walked by him and turned to face him once she was inside. "You've been avoiding me," she stated.

"Yes I have and I'm not proud of it," he told her closing the door and walking across the room.

"Then why have you been doing it?" she demanded.

"Because I was feeling hurt."

"Hurt? Why?"

"Because I thought we were building something and instead you've found that you love another," he sighed and began to pace.

She watched him in bewilderment, wondering who in the world he could be talking about. Still not able to figure it out before he threw his next question at her, she was stunned when he snapped, "Did he spend the night?"

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thinking quickly that Vic could only mean AJ the night of their date, she said, "Of course he didn't, he went home shortly after you left, with Allison!"

"So it's AJ and not Mike, you love?" asked Victor confused.

"Victor, I love both of them," replied Harriett still confused at why he was upset with her.

"You tell me you love both of them and you don't understand why I'm hurt after the way you acted Friday night."

Getting a bit miffed by now Harriett demanded, "Just what do you mean 'after the way I acted Friday night'?"

"The way you were climbing all over me in the car and on the door step or are you just so hot for it, that any man will do, even a married one!? Mike is still married, isn't he?"

Hurt and confused Harriett reached out and stopped his pacing by slapping his face. "How dare you?!"

Rubbing his cheek Victor replied, "I dare because of the way you were kissing me Friday and the very next day I hear you tell Mike you love him and just now when I asked you about it you tell me you love the Admiral too."

"Victor Galindez! I love AJ as a father figure and what you heard me tell Mike was that I love him as a brother not as a brother-in-law, but it's you I'm IN love with."

His jaw dropped open and he asked, "What did you say?"

With her tiny fist planted on her hips she glared at him and said, "I said I love AJ as a father and Mike..."

Victor interrupted her saying, "No, not that part...the end."

"I said 'I love you', you idiot!"

With a cocky grin on his face, "I don't seem to remember the 'you idiot' part the first time, but I love you too."

Crossing her arms across her chest she said, "I already knew that."

Chuckling he replied, "Ah, my little know it all," and opened his arms to her.

Tapping her foot with her arms still crossed she told him, "I not sure I forgive you...yet."

"Forgive me!? You slapped me!" exclaimed Victor.

"I mean for the 'hot for it' comment and thinking I was in love with AJ and Mike. Wait until I tell them."

"Now, Harriett, honey, why would you want to go and do that?"

"Just to get that cute six of yours in trouble."

"You realize that either one or both of them might hurt me bad enough that I wouldn't be any good to you on our wedding night."

"Who said I was going to marry you?"

"Well, my mother won't approve, but if you just want to live in sin..."

"I will not live in sin with you Victor Galindez! You will have to marry me."

Placing both of his hands over his heart he gave a dramatic sigh and said, "Why, Harriett, honey, I accept your sincere and heartfelt proposal."

Going up to him she beat her tiny little fist on his chest and exclaimed, "Oh, you!"

Capturing both of her hands in his, he brought them to his lips and kissed them. Seeing that she still wore her wedding ring set he asked, "I don't have a ring for you yet, but I need to know if you are you ready to remove these so I can put mine there."

Blinking up at him with tears forming in her eyes she said, "I guess I hadn't thought about taking my rings off yet. It just seems so final."

"Well, I have known some women that moved them to their other hand to signify that they are ready to date again, but if you're not ready to give them up yet maybe you could do that."

"No, Vic, it's all right. I know that it's time to let Buddy go, I just hadn't gotten this far as to think about removing my rings yet." She looked down at her hand and with a sad little sigh took off her rings and put them in her pocket.

Knowing how big of a step this had been for her, he took her left hand in his and kissed her now empty finger. "I love you, Harriett, and I want you to be my wife, but I can wait until you're ready to take that step."

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I think we need to take some time and meet each others family."

"My mother and sisters will love you and the children," Victor told her.

"It took mom and dad a while to warm up to Buddy so don't be surprised if the same thing happens to you."

"What an ex-sheriff, ex-Marine, and spy isn't good enough for their daughter?"

"No, anyone without a pedigree and trust fund, isn't good enough for their daughter."

"So, they are not going to like me, is what you're saying."

"They will when they finally realize how much we love each other, but it might take sometime"

"I'm just glad that it didn't take you anymore time than it did to realize that you love me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" her fists were back on her hips.

"I think it means you just said yes to me."

"How could I say yes when there's been no question asked of me?" she demanded.

Going to his knees in front of her and taking her hands, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me, Harriett honey, and let me help you raise your children?"

Pulling him to his feet she wrapped her arms around his neck and just before she kissed him she said, "I'd be proud to be your wife, and the children already love you almost as much as I do."

Taking her into his arms he deepened the kiss as she pressed her body closer to his. His body reacting to having her in his arms, Victor knew that if he didn't get her out of there soon she wouldn't leave until morning.

Pulling back from the kiss, he said, "Harriett, I think you should go now."

With a hurt look on her face she asked, "Why?"

"Because if you don't I won't be able to stop myself from making love to you." 

"And what about if I do this?" she asked as she stepped out of his arms and untied the strings of her wrap-around dress, letting it fall to the floor revealing that she wore nothing else, but her shoes.

Victor groaned and closed his eyes. He bent down and groped on the floor until he found her dress. He stood and held it out to her, "Please, Harriett, put this on."

Victor got no response nor was the dress taken out of his hand. When he wiggled the dress in mid-air, it still was not taken from him. Opening one eye he found that she wasn't standing where she had been and on the floor where she had been was one of her shoes, the other was at the door to his bedroom. With a nearly defeated sigh he walked slowly to his bedroom door, there lying on his bed was the nude form of the woman he loved.

Seeing him standing in the door way her left hand moved to her breast and she began thumbing her nipple as her right hand began moving slowly down her tummy to the valley of curls at the juncture of her thighs. Allowing her legs to fall apart he could see her wet curls as her middle finger slide between her folds and caressed her own clit. "Do you want to watch the first time so you know what pleases me, Vic?"

With eyes wide-open Victor replied hoarsely, "Oh, God yes."

Harriett was a bit surprised at his answer until her eyes fell below his waist and she realized by the tightening of his jeans he was enjoying the sight before him. Pleased that what had started out as a teasing game had turned into what she could only guess had to be a fantasy for him, Harriett locked her eyes with his and began to pleasure herself, for his enjoyment as well as hers. Plucking at her nipples until they stood hard and erect, she and Victor moaned together. In a voice barely above a whisper Harriett told him, "You might want to take off those jeans, before you'll be no good for later, stud."

Coughing and choking at her statement, he couldn't find the words to respond. Instead he unsnapped his jeans, slid the zipper down and dropped both his jeans and briefs at the same time. It was easy to step out of them because he never wore shoes at home. Quickly peeling of his T-shirt because he didn't want to miss a second of the sight in front of him, he finally stood naked in front of her.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Parting her legs even farther she slid two fingers inside of herself and said, "I can't wait until you're in me."

She increased the pace of her fingers as his cock stiffened and grew to its full length. As her breathing became short and shallow Harriett moved her other hand from her breast to between her legs. She added another finger to those pumping in and out as her second hand came down and her fingers pinched her clit.

Gasping through her orgasm, Victor gritted his teeth and clenching his fists, he fought to keep from spraying across the room in reaction to the amazing sight in front of him. Trying to regain his control as quickly as possible Victor watched as Harriett pulled her fingers from between her folds and brought them to her lips preparing to lick them clean. He crossed the room and fell to his knees next to the bed then he gently grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her hand to him rasping out, "Let me," and began to lick her juices from her fingers.

As Harriett watched him suck on her fingers she could feel her juices flow once again. Taking her other hand from her clit she reached out and took hold of his long, lean cock. Running her thumb over the head she mixed her juices with the pre-cum that she found there. Victor moaned and said, "I'm sorry, Harriett, this isn't nearly enough honey for me," as he stood, then walked to the end of the bed and parted her thighs, he laid between her legs and began to lick the juices from between her folds.

Harriett sighed in pleasure. It had been so long since a man had eaten her out and this man was so amazingly talented with his tongue that she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Buddy had tried to do this for her knowing how much she liked it, but he was just never very good at it. He had been a wonderful lover in many ways, but this just hadn't been one of them. However, she needed to get her mind back on what was happening here and now, and not think about her dead husband. It was well and truly time to let Buddy go. "Oh Vic!" she exclaimed as he took her clit between his teeth and began to nibble on it.

Knowing that he was pleasing his woman, even though he somehow still felt that this was wrong and they shouldn't be together like this until their wedding night if he truly respected her, she seemed to want him, and want him now! He felt her begin to tense and looked up for just a moment to find that she was balling the comforter up in her tiny hands.

With a pleased grin, he once again lowered his head and began flicking his tongue in and out of her all the while imagining it was his cock. Screaming out his name Harriett's juices flowed into his mouth as she came. Victor lay down next to Harriett to give her time to recover before he made slow passionate love to her, but before he knew what was happening Harriett leaned over him, kissed his lips and then whispered into his ear, "I need you inside me now, Stud." She swung her leg over his hips, took his cock in her hand, stroked it a few times to make sure he was good and ready and then lowered herself down on him.

As his eyes popped open wide he arched into her deeper, "It's a good thing you're going to marry me because Mama always said they won't pay for what they can get free, and nice boys don't do this before they're married."

"I don't want a nice boy. I want a raging bull under me, Stud."

Shocked he exclaimed, "What have you done with my sweet gentle Harriett?"

"I left her at the bedroom door. When I'm behind closed doors I can let my wild side out," she told him as she threw back her hair from her eyes and began to ride him like the raging bull she said she wanted. Grabbing her breasts she said, "Don't just lay there, Stud, grab hold of these and give them a squeeze."

Her ample breasts more than filled his hands as he did as he was told. Taking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger he rolled them around until they became hard nubs.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harriett sighed and called out his name as she picked up the pace of their lovemaking. She could feel Victor growing larger within her and knew he was about to come. Wanting to come at the same time he did she reached a hand down between their bodies and fingered her clit. Just a few strokes later both of them were sent over the edge as Victor exploded within her and she felt like she was bursting into a million pieces. Collapsing onto his chest even as physically spent as she was she couldn't resist flicking her tongue out and taking a small taste of his nipple in front of her. Still within her, Victor's cock twitched and with a growl he rolled her on her back and rose up above her. "Vic, what are you doing?" she gasped.

"Showing you just how much of a Stud, I am Honey," he said as he began to stroke in and out of her and his cock began to once again to swell with passion.

"I knew it all along," replied Harriett as she reached up and grabbed his butt cheeks.

Laughing he said, "That's right, my little Ms. Know It All."

"That's going to be Mrs. Know It All, soon," she panted.

"So, were not going to have a long engagement after all?" he asked increasing his pace.

"I don't think I could spend many nights away from you after tonight."

"Then set a date soon, Honey, and everything else will work out," he told her and with one final thrust both of them came again.

Falling asleep in each other's arms they awoke a few hours later when Harriett's cell phone rang. It was her babysitter asking where she was and reminding her that she was supposed to be home at midnight. Since it was now ten minutes after she wanted to know how late Harriett would be and was afraid she was going to get in trouble with her mom. Harriett apologized and said she'd be home in fifteen minutes and would call Dorothy's mom and let her know that she would be home by twelve forty-five.

Smiling reluctantly at Victor she explained that she had to go home as she was getting dressed. "I understand," he told her, as he put on a robe and walked her to the door. Giving her a quick kiss goodbye he watched her leave.

The next day at work AJ caught her yawning for the third time as they went over the morning mail. "Late night last night, Harriett?" he asked her and was surprised when this caused a blush.

"Yes, Sir," was all she would say keeping her head down.

"I take it you had a date with Victor last night."

"No, Sir, not a date since he had been avoiding me because he thought I was in love with Bud's brother and then before we got it all straightened out he thought I was in love with you."

Stunned AJ asked her, "What did you say to that?"

"I said, I did."

"WHAT!?"

Harriett giggled when she said, "Calm down Sir, I told him I loved you like a father and Mike like a brother and then he asked me to marry him."

AJ's eyes flew to her bare left hand where just yesterday Bud's rings had still rested. Seeing where his gaze had fallen Harriett said, "He hasn't given me a ring yet, but I think he will soon."

Coming around the desk he said, "Then I guess congratulations are in order, Harriett," as he pulled her out of her chair and into his arms for a hug.

Standing on tiptoe she kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you Sir, I hope you'll be at the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world and don't forget if you need a babysitter for your honeymoon I'll be glad to watch the children."

"That would be wonderful Sir. I'll take you up on it when the time comes."

"Have you and Victor sat a date yet?"

"No, we wanted to meet each others families first and give everyone time to get used to the idea. But more than likely we'll get married before school starts in the fall so it will be easier for us to get away for a honeymoon."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As predicted, Victor's Mother and sisters loved Harriett and the children. They welcomed them into the family with open arms and hearts. Before their visit was over all four children were calling Victor's mother Grammy Gloria. And just as expected, Harriett's parents were not thrilled with the idea of their daughter once again marrying beneath her.

Angrily Harriett told her parents that they didn't have to attend the wedding if they didn't want to and if they couldn't accept Victor in her life then they could just forget she was their daughter.

A few weeks after Harriett had told him the news AJ was surprised one Saturday afternoon when he answered a knock at his door and found Victor standing there. "Hello Victor what can I do for you?" AJ asked.

"May I come in and talk with you for a few minutes, Sir?"

"Only if you call me AJ, this is my home and not my office," he said as he led the way into the living room and offered him a drink.

"I'll take a beer if you have one."

"I hope you don't mind domestic, I hate the imported," AJ said bringing them both back one from the kitchen.

"As long as it's cold, wet and not light, AJ," Victor chuckled.

"I know how you feel," laughed AJ. "How can I be of help to you, Victor?"

"I've come to ask a favor of you."

Grinning from ear to ear AJ said, "I've already told Harriett I'd baby-sit for your honeymoon or are you here to ask me to give her two weeks off instead of one."

"No, Sir, I'm here to ask you to be my best man."

"Sorry Victor, I can't do it," and seeing the hurt look on Victor's face AJ added, "That's only something would I do for a friend, not someone I do for someone who calls me SIR."

"Damn it, AJ, it's hard to break years of habit."

"I know," he said. "And I'd be happy to stand up for you on one condition."

"What's that AJ?" Victor asked.

"That you love her with all your heart and that you treat those children as if they were your own."

"I can't love her any more than I already do and I'd give the children my name if I didn't know that she wanted them to keep their name to retain their father's identity."

"Then I'd be happy to be your best man," he said as he offered Victor his hand.

The wedding took place in mid-August and was small but perfect. Harriett's father had come around enough to attend the wedding, but her mother still refused to acknowledge Victor in her daughter's life. Mac was Harriett's Matron of Honor.

Victor had closed up his apartment and moved into the house because the children were so settled there. Harriett had redecorated the master bedroom and bath as well as Bud's study making it Victor's instead.

The plan was for AJ to watch all five children at the Galindez house while Victor and Harriett spent a week in Hawaii. It would be much easier to move his one child to their house than to move their four children into his.

Victor and Harriett were married on a Saturday and because they had decided not to have a reception, their flight took off for Hawaii that afternoon.

Everything was going very well with AJ taking care of all five children until Wednesday. The children were all going to the King Tut exhibit with their daycare group. Mackenzie and Neville Webb also attended the same daycare, but Neville was too young to go on the field trip so only Mackenzie was also going to be with them. The daycare bus took them to the museum and waited until they were finished touring the exhibit before starting back to the center with the fifteen children on board. The bus driver never even saw the drunk driver that ran the red light and hit his side of the bus. He was dead at the scene. Ambulances arrived and took them to Bethesda Naval Hospital since all the children were of military parents.

Parents were contacted and began arriving at the hospital as quickly as possible. Because Harriett was out of town, AJ was contacted in her stead as well as for his own daughter. He raced to the hospital with fear in his heart. He arrived to find Mac pacing the waiting room along with some of the other parents. She turned when he called her name and raced into his arms. "Where's Clay?" he asked concerned that she didn't have anyone there with her if the news was bad.

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"He's on his way. He was in a meeting at the Pentagon," she told him. Looking up at him she added, "Mackenzie is fine, you go find out about Allison, AJ. I'll be fine till Clay gets here."

"Are you sure?" he asked, eager to find out about his child and Harriett's children too, but not wanting to leave Mac if she needed him either.

"I'm sure," she answered.

He turned away and went to the nurses' desk, "I'm AJ Chegwidden and my daughter Allison is here."

The nurse looked up at him and said, "Yes she is Sir. She's in ER two."

AJ was about to leave the station when he remembered to ask about the Roberts' children. The nurse once again looked up the information and told him where to find the rest of the children.

Hurrying down the hall, AJ entered ER two to find his tiny daughter on a gurney with several doctors and nurses around her. One of them turned to him and snapped, "Who are you?"

"Her father," AJ responded just as shortly.

"Then we need your authorization for surgery," the nurse told him.

"Surgery?" AJ questioned, "What's wrong with her?"

The nurse that had spoken to him turned to the doctor treating Allison and nodded at AJ when she caught his attention. The doctor looked up at AJ and said, "Your daughter has a broken back and she needs immediate surgery. The sooner you sign the consent forms Sir, the sooner we can get to helping your child.

Pale with fear for his tiny daughter, AJ nodded and signed the forms handed to him. Within seconds they were wheeling Allison out of the ER and up to surgery. AJ barely caught a glimpse of her as they wheeled her by him, his heart clenched and he wondered if he could lose his baby as he had lost his wife just four years ago.

Since he could do no more for Allison until she came out of surgery, AJ turned his attention to finding the Roberts' children and what had happened to them. He found that the girls only had scratches and bruises so they could go home at any time. James had a broken leg and it was being set, when AJ found him in pediatrics. Of young AJ he had the hardest time finding. When he did, he knew that he would have to bring Harriett and Victor home from their honeymoon instead of just calling them to tell them what happened and that all was well.

The doctor order an emergency CAT scan on young AJ to see if he could determine the extent of the damage causing him to remain unconscious. Because he was the contact of record while Harriett was out of town, AJ had to sign for permission for them to do this. Doing so, he watched another child be whisked away from him and a brusque nurse told him he could wait in the waiting room. He went into the waiting room and slumped into a seat. His head drooped into his hands, dragging his hands through what little hair he had left, then clasping his hands behind his neck he tried to compose himself enough to make a call to Harriett.

Mac had seen him come into the room, she got up, went over to him, and when he didn't acknowledge her presences, placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "AJ, what is it?"

Looking up, he saw her standing there with Clay at her side and admitted to her, "I'm trying to find the courage to call Harriett."

Mac squatted down in front of him until they were face to face, "Oh my God! I forgot Harriett and Victor were on their honeymoon and that you were in charge of five children," tears formed in her eyes as she asked, "Which one died?"

Horrified he looked at her and said, "None of them, why?"

"We were told that two children and the driver lost their lives," Clay said.

"Thank God it wasn't one of our children. Allison is in surgery and AJ is having a CAT-scan. James has a broken leg and the girls are fine. I'm sorry I didn't ask, but how is Mackenzie?"

"She has a broken arm," replied Clay.

"I'm glad she's alright. I don't know what I'm going to do with the other three while I stay here with Allison and AJ."

"Don't you worry about that AJ, we'll take them home with us as soon as Mackenzie is released."

Leaning forward and kissing her cheek, "Thank you Mac that's a load off my mind. I better make that phone call."

Informing the nurse at the desk he would be out front if he was needed, he went outside to use his cell phone.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Meanwhile in Hawaii Victor and Harriett had spent the day touring volcanoes and Harriett had actually blushed when Victor leaned over and whispered in her ear, "The volcano's are not nearly as hot as you are honey."

"VICTOR!" she exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention in the tour group.

"But Harriett honey, can I help it if you turn me on?" he asked. "Why don't we leave early and head back to the hotel."

"Because, we're on a bus and would have to walk back, you idiot."

"Maybe we could just sit in the back and snuggle."

"I don't think so. You can wait until we get back to the hotel."

Disappointed he agreed with her.

An hour and a half later when they arrived back at the hotel Victor swept her up into his arms and told the elderly couple he walked by, "Excuse us I have to go make love to my wife."

"VICTOR!" she was heard to protest as they went into the elevator.

As the doors closed he growled into her ear, "We are behind closed doors now my wild one."

Wiggling her finger in front of his face she demanded, "Victor Galendiz, what am I going to do with you?"

As the elevator doors opened and they were joined by another couple he whispered a few hot and steamy suggestions in her ear. She blushed and buried her face in his neck.

"Oh isn't that cute Peter, newlyweds," smiled the lady.

"Yes, dear," came the resigned tone of the husband.

As they arrived at their floor Victor exited and carried her down the hall to their door. "Can you reach into my pocket and pull out the keycard, honey."

Sliding her hand into the front pocket of his jeans, Harriett ignored the keycard and stroked his burgeoning erection causing him to groan. "See, I knew my wild one was hot for me too."

Pulling her hand out with the keycard in it she inserted it in the door so they could enter their room, "Yes, Mister Know It All. Now you can do something about it."

Victor carried her into the room and tossed her on the bed. Before she finished bouncing he took hold of her shorts and pulled the down her legs. Harriett giggled as he threw them across the room along with her panties. Sitting up just enough to pull her tee-shirt over her head she tossed it in the same direction as the rest of her clothes leaving her front closure bra on because she knew how much Victor like to flick it open with his hand revealing her breast. She lay and devoured him with her eyes as he stripped off his on clothing then joined her on the bed. Lifting her ankles he placed them on his shoulders and said, "You better be ready for me woman."

With a giggle she said, "Well let me see," and dipped her hand between her thighs to run her fingers up and down her folds. Holding them up, Victor could see that they were wet. She held them in front of his face wiggling them and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think my wild one is more than ready for me," he said as he took her fingers in his mouth licking off her juices and plunged his ready cock into her.

She gave a sigh of pleasure and fell back on the pillows as she replied, "You know it Stud."

Grinning at her pet name for him he increased his pace as the both raced for fulfillment.

A short time later they lay spent in each other's arms trying to recover before beginning round two when the phone rang. With a puzzled frown Harriett asked, "Who knows we're here?"

Victor offered, "It might be AJ with a report on the children."

"No," she responded looking at her watch, "He would still be at work."

"Well there is only one way we're going to find out," as the phone rang for the third time and he reached over and picked it up. "Hello," he said into the receiver.

"Victor, I'm glad to find you in your room," came the sound of AJ's voice. "Is Harriett there with you?"

"Yes, she's right here do you want to talk to her?" Victor asked.

"No, it would be better if I talked to you."

Sitting up straight on the edge of the bed knowing with dreadful certainty that they were about to receive bad news, he asked, "What is it, Sir?"

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"There has been an accident with the daycare bus. The twins and James are alright, but AJ has a head injury and is unconscious."

"We'll be on the next flight out, Sir. I'm sure you have Harriett's cell phone number call if there is any news." Hanging up the phone he turned to his wife and said, "Honey, you need to get packed while I call and get us on the next flight home."

Yanking the receiver out of his hand Harriett threatened, "Oh, no you don't Victor Galendiz you will tell me what's wrong first."

"All right give me the phone," he held out his hand and waited for her to do so. Seeing the sadness in his eyes she slowly did as she was told. Victor took the receiver and hung it up, then pulling her into his arms and onto his lap he said as softly as he could, "Honey, there has been an accident at home. The girls and James are alright, but AJ is in the hospital suffering from head injury."

Burying her head in his neck Harriett whispered, "My baby."

Gently rocking her Victor reached out once again for the phone, "I'll get us home as quickly as I can, Honey."

As Victor talked to the airport Harriett took a deep breath, got up off his lap, dressed quickly in her discarded clothes and began to pack. Hanging up Victor informed her that there was a flight leaving in three hours with two seats available, but they wouldn't be able to sit together.

"That was AJ on the phone wasn't it?" Harriett asked him as she continued to pack as he dressed.

"Yes, he's at the hospital with them now."

"Did he say how Allison was?" she asked.

With a guilty look, he said, "I didn't think to ask, but I'm sure she's alright, or I'm sure he would have said something."

"Let's hope so," she responded quietly.

AJ Roberts' doctor came to the waiting room to look for Admiral Chegwidden just as Mac and Clay were leaving with Mackenzie, James and the twins. Waiting until they were gone the doctor walked up to AJ and held out his hand, "Admiral Chegwidden, I'm Dr. Pearlman, we've taken AJ to Intensive Care. The CAT-scan showed blunt trauma to the head, there were no fractures and no internal bleeding and all we can do now is keep him comfortable and wait for him to come around."

"I've called his mother, she was on her honeymoon in Hawaii and she will be here as soon as possible."

"We can allow you to see your son for five minutes out of the hour and of course your ex-wife will be able to see him when she gets here."

Realizing that he could be kept out of ICU if the doctor knew he wasn't 'family' AJ simply asked, "Thank you doctor, may I see him now?"

"Yes, that is fine."

AJ had had two visits with his young namesake and was just about ready for his third when Allison's surgeon came looking for him. He found AJ standing in front of a window with his arms linked behind his back. Doctor Reed coughed and drew AJ's attention to him. AJ turned to find a man in sweaty scrubs with hat in hand standing before him. "Admiral Chegwidden?" he asked.

"Yes Doctor."

"My name is Dr. Reed and I just left your daughter Allison in recovery."

"How is she Doctor?"

"It was a delicate surgery and I'm afraid we won't know for sure if she is going to be paralyzed until the swelling goes down. I'm sorry, I wish I had better news for you."

Closing his eyes trying to absorb all this could mean for his child AJ stiffened his spine and straightened his shoulders and taking a deep breath said, "Thank you Doctor I'm sure you did all you could. How soon will it be before I can see her?"

"She will be moved into Intensive Care soon and you can see her then."

The surgeon had turned to walk away when the ICU nurse approached them, "Sir, can see your son again now."

Doctor Reed threw AJ a sympathetic look and said, "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't realize you had two children in the accident."

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The nurse piped up and said, "Oh, no doctor, he had four in the accident, the other three have gone home."

Giving the nurse a confused look he said, "But I just finished operating on his daughter."

Her eyes widened and she said to AJ, "Wow, five children, you sure kept your wife busy."

"Yes, and she is on her honeymoon in Hawaii as we speak," replied the Doctor.

AJ stood there quietly through all of this and finally said, "When Allison is brought to ICU can she and AJ be put near each other so it'll be easier for me to visit."

"I'll see to it Sir."

"Thank you," he said and headed off to his visit with AJ all the while wondering how Harriett would react to him being her children's 'father'.

Knowing that his five minutes had been up several minutes ago AJ wondered why he had not been shooed out of ICU, when the doors opened and they wheeled Allison in. The nurse from earlier smiled kindly at him and he understood why he had not been sent away. He watched as they transferred his tiny daughter to the bed next to AJ's' and he pulled his chair closer to her and took her hand. He looked at her tiny pale form and wondered how he could stand losing her, if he would have the strength to carry on.

The nurse reluctantly came into the room awhile later and AJ knew she had given him as long as she could. He got up and went outside to give Mac a call and check on the other children. As he exited the hospital and turned his cell phone on he saw that he had three messages. They were all from Victor attempting to let him know when they would be arriving. Feeling bad that he hadn't been available to take the calls AJ knew he couldn't contact them while they were on the plane, but made note of their itinerary and knew that he could call them in about forty minutes at their layover in Denver.

He placed a call to Mac and gave her an update on Allison and AJ. Then he told her that Victor and Harriett wouldn't be arriving until twelve thirty. Mac said, "I'll have Clay pick them up at the airport."

"Thank you, I was concerned at how they would get here."

"Don't worry, AJ. I'll take care of it. You give Allison and AJ a kiss from me the next time you see them."

"I will Mac, thank you. I hope taking care of the extra three children hasn't been a problem for you."

"Not at all, they ate dinner and are watching a movie now and will be in bed soon."

"Thank you, Mac."

Forty minutes later he placed the call to Harriett's cell phone. "Hello," she answered franticly.

"Hello, Harriett, its AJ."

"AJ, how are the children?"

"The twins only had scratches and scraps while James had a broken leg, but other than that they are fine. Mac took them home with Mackenzie who had a broken arm. AJ is still in ICU. They did a CAT-scan on him and didn't find any fractures or internal bleeding, so now we are just waiting for him to come around. The doctor assumed that AJ was mine and because I thought they might not let me see him in ICU since I wasn't a relative I'm afraid I let him believe that."

"Thank God the other children weren't hurt any worse. Has AJ come around at all?"

"No, Harriett, he hasn't, I'm sorry. I want you to know that Clay will be picking you up at the airport and bringing you and Victor here, since I didn't feel I could leave."

"Is Mac taking care of Allison too?"

"No, she is in the bed right next to AJ's in ICU." 

"How badly is she hurt AJ?"

"They don't know if she will ever walk again, her back is broken."

Seeing Harriett go pale Victor caught the phone as it slipped though her cold fingers. He had tried to keep her from hearing or seeing any of the news reports or the newspapers about the incident, but Victor had heard that two children and the driver of the bus had been killed. Putting the phone to his ear he dreaded that one of those children had been Allison Chegwidden.

"Is Allison still alive AJ?" asked Victor.

"Yes, Victor, but her back is broken and they don't know if she will ever walk again."

"I'm so sorry AJ we'll be there as soon as possible. Hang in there and keep watch over them."

"I will, you take care of Harriett."

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hours later, a weary Victor and Harriett got off the plane and found that Clay had not come to pick them up, but instead had sent a company car for them. Their driver took them to the hospital and said that he would deliver their luggage to their home. They hurried up to ICU and AJ saw them when they came out of the elevator. Harriett threw herself into his arms.

The nurse that had been with AJ all day whispered to the nurse that was going to take her place during shift change, "That's his ex-wife and her new husband, but it looks like she still has feelings for him."

Glaring at the two nurses Victor said, "Don't you two have something better to do than gossip about your patients parents?"

With their face turning red one muttered, "Yes Sir."

"We'd like to see our son now," replied Victor.

"I can only let two of you in at a time."

AJ hearing that said, "Your two go see AJ and I'll visit Allison."

With AJ and Victor on either side of her, Harriett went in to get her first glimpse of AJ. Seeing him so still and small laying there on the bed her knees almost buckled. AJ and Victor reached for her at the same time to steady her. "Oh," she gasped as tears slid down her face.

"He'll be alright Harriett, I know he will," Victor promised her.

"You can't know that Vic," responded Harriett leaning in his arms.

"No, but I can have faith that it will."

Looking from her son's bed to see Allison lying pale and still in the other bed Harriett turned to AJ and asked, "How have you stood today?"

"By knowing that I had to," he said sitting down next to his child and taking her tiny hand in his large one.

"I want to thank you for looking after AJ today and letting them think you were his father. At least he had someone next to him," Harriett told him.

"You would have done the same for me."

"Still we're both grateful," said Victor.

Harriett sat down next to AJ, took his hand, and said, "Mommy's here."

It seemed almost the instant she said that, alarm bells went off. AJ's eyes flew to the machines over Allison's bed and realized that it was coming from the bed next to hers. His namesake was in trouble. Nurses and doctors came running into the room and started shooing the parents out. Gasping sobs came from Harriett as Victor guided her towards the door. AJ got up as the nurse also asked him to leave. He laid his hand on little AJ's ankle and said, "Son, I order you not to die."

The nurse standing next to him gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek at his words. Out in the waiting room AJ found Harriett weeping in Victor's arms. It seemed hours later when one of the Doctors came out to speak to them, it had really been about twenty minutes and he assured them that AJ was once again stable, but still had not regained consciousness. They were allowed to go back in, but only for a few more minutes. When they went back out into the waiting room Victor tried to talk AJ into going home to rest saying that they would watch over Allison like he had watched over AJ. AJ just simply shook his head and said, "I just can't leave her."

Harriett putting her arms around him replied, "I understand exactly how you feel AJ, but you have to think of her and when she is better she will need you. You have to rest and eat for her."

"I'll go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat and bring the two of you back something."

"Thanks, we'd appreciate it AJ," smiled Victor as he glanced at Harriett, worried about his new wife.

By the next morning Allison had been transferred out of ICU into a room in pediatrics, but they were keeping AJ in ICU until he regained consciousness. That didn't happen until late that afternoon. Harriett was sitting next to her son when he opened his eyes and said, "Mommy, I talked to Daddy."

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Harriett got to her feet and leaned over his bed brushing the hair from his forehead and told him, "That must have been some dream you had."

"Not a dream, talked to Daddy," persisted the eight-year-old boy.

"Well what did Daddy say?" asked Harriett.

"He made me come back."

"What do you mean AJ?"

"My head hurt and I wanted to go with Daddy so it would stop, but he said you needed me and that I should come back."

"Do you think this could be true?" she asked Victor.

Little AJ turned to look at Victor and said, "Daddy is glad you're taking care of Mommy, just like Daddy is watching over baby Sarah."

"Your Daddy was right AJ, I needed you here with me," Harriett told him

"I know Mommy, Angels are always right, and in Heaven, Daddy has two legs."

Tears were running down Harriett's face as the nurses came running in. Victor with tears in his eyes took Harriett's hand and held her to him as the doctor came in and asked them to leave. Walking out the door was one of the hardest things that Harriett had ever done until she heard her son call out, "I'll be okay Mommy."

Several minutes later the doctor came out and told them that the danger for AJ was passed and that if he remained conscious and be able to eat, he would more than likely be able to go home tomorrow. "Within the next few minutes we'll be moving him to pediatrics. Mrs. Galindez would you like for me to arrange for him to be in the same room as his step-sister?"

Startled for a moment Harriett smiled and said, "Yes, I think AJ would like that."

"I'm sure your ex-husband will too."

"Oh, you mean Admiral AJ Chegwidden?"

"I didn't realize that they were both AJ's."

AJ and Allison had been alone in the semi-private room since that morning until the door opened up late that afternoon and a stretcher was wheeled in. The nurse from ICU smiled at AJ and said, "We've brought your son in Sir. He regained consciousness a bit ago and we thought that you might like the children together."

Allison was not awake so didn't react to the mistake, but young AJ was awake and said, "He's not my daddy, my daddy is dead. That's my Uncle AJ."

The nurse looked at AJ with sympathy wondering just how messed up this family really was. Knowing that the jig was up, AJ said, "I'm afraid that is true. With his mother out of town I thought that you might not let me stay with him if I wasn't 'family' so I let everyone believe that I was his father."

"I see," the nurse said, and then looking at Allison she asked, "And her mother?"

AJ sadly admitted, "I'm a widower."

"Oh," the nurse said sympathetically, and then with a gleam in her eye, added, "Does that mean that you're back on the market?"

Feeling like a piece of meat in a butcher's case AJ responded, "No it doesn't!"

"Oh," was all she said before turning to leave the room.

Minutes later Harriett and Victor came into the room and Harriett asked, "How is Allison doing?"

"They have her on pain killers and she is sleeping most of the time. The nurse said that AJ had regained consciousness, do you know what his prognosis is?" AJ asked.

"If he remains conscious and is able to eat he will go home tomorrow," smiled Harriett.

"That is wonderful news. I have no idea how long we'll be here. I have called the SECNAV and explained the situation and as of now I am on leave until Allison is better."

"I'll hold down the fort until you're able to return," Harriett smiled.

"Harriett, if you need another week off to take care of the children I'm sure the office wouldn't suffer that much."

"No Sir, as long as AJ is out of the hospital by then I'll be in to work on Monday. Why don't you and Victor take some time off and get some rest. Then you can come back and relieve me this evening if you want to spend the night with her, but I think we should relieve Mac and Clay of the other children."

Knowing that she was right and that he needed some rest, AJ reluctantly agreed to leave the hospital and get some. "You will call me if there's any change in her condition, won't you Harriett?" he asked.

"Of course I will AJ. Just make sure that you all eat well and get some sleep. I will see you later tonight," she told him as she shooed them out of the room.

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

AJ did manage to rest once he and Victor picked up the other three children from Mac and Clay's. They ordered pizza and ate until they thought they would burst. Then, because the ride home was such a long one, AJ sacked out in the guest room after taking a hot shower. He awoke refreshed at 2300 hours and dressed in the jeans and polo shirt that he had in his emergency kit in the Escalade, in preparation to going to the hospital to relieve Harriett. Victor was going to stay with the other children and AJ assured him that his wife would be home soon.

Victor had the children asleep and had made a light dinner for Harriett when she arrived home at midnight. Going upstairs and checking on the children she made her way back downstairs to Victor. He held her in his arms and hugged her, "Honey, I've made dinner and want you to eat before I put you to bed to sleep."

"You are so good to me Vic, that little AJ said even Bud could see it," replied Harriett.

"I'm happy he knows you and the children are well taken care of and loved."

"Yes, and I'm happy that little Sarah has her father looking after her and is not alone. I'm glad that Bud sent AJ back to us. I couldn't bear the thought of losing another child."

"I'm sure he knew that. Now come on Honey and eat something before you fall asleep on your feet." Harriett walked in the kitchen with Victor's arms around her and almost went to sleep eating her meal.

Victor helped her up to their bedroom and undressed her, "Vic, there is something I want to talk to you about concerning AJ."

"Honey, the doctor said that he was going to be fine," soothed Victor as he helped Harriett into bed.

"No I mean Admiral AJ. I'm pretty sure that with all the therapy and such that Allison will have to go through, he is going to decide to retire."

"Not AJ Chegwidden, he would never retire, he'll die in his uniform giving orders."

"Well if he does, I want you to know that I'm going to resign my commission and be a stay at home mom. Since Buddy's insurance paid off the house and left the children well taken care of, I'm sure we can make it on just your salary."

"I know we can, but you don't have to worry about it, AJ is not going to retire."

"We'll see," sighed Harriett as she closed her eyes and was sound asleep. Victor shook his head sadly as he looked at his sleeping wife, positive that this time his little Know It All was wrong.

The next day Harriett and Victor took the children to the day care. Knowing the accident was the drunk driver's fault they didn't hold the day care or the bus driver in any way to blame. Because of this they felt the children were safe to go back there.

At the hospital, Allison's doctor came in on his morning rounds to examine her. Waking her up he said, "Good morning Allison."

"I hurt," she replied and not seeing her father she asked, "Where's my Daddy?"

Touching her shoulder from the other side of the bed AJ said, "I'm right here Princess, let the doctor examine you and you can go back to sleep."

"Okay, Daddy," she said reaching out to take his hand.

As her tiny hand was engulfed in AJ's large one the doctor pulled back the covers to examine her. "Sweetie, I need for you to tell me when you feel something on these cute little toes of yours."

"Daddy calls them piggies."

Chuckling the doctor said, "Okay tell me if you feel something on the cute little piggies," as he shared a smile with AJ and ran the end of his pen along the bottom of her foot. Concerned when he got no reaction, the doctor asked, "Allison, didn't you feel that?"

"Yes, but you said to tell you when I felt something on my piggies and that wasn't my piggies."

Both AJ and the doctor laughed at this and the doctor graciously admitted he was wrong. On her second foot he deliberately tickled her toes.

"THAT was my piggies!" Allison exclaimed giggling.

Dr. Reed told Allison she could go back to sleep now as he covered her back up. Asking to speak to AJ for a moment in the hall he left the room. AJ told Allison he would be right back and joined the doctor. "She's going to be in that cast for about six weeks and then she's going to need physical therapy to help her walk again, but because she has feeling in her feet and...piggies I'm sure she's going to be up and running by Christmas."

A grateful AJ said, "Thank you doctor," and went back into his daughter's room.

Harriett and Victor arrived a short time later and he told them the good news, "However," he added, "because her recovery is going to be such a long one I've decided that I'm going to retire."

Harriett threw Victor a triumphant glance and said, "Then I'm going to resign my commission AJ."

"Harriet there is no need for that I'll make sure they get you a boss you can boss around just like you did me."

"No Sir, I've worked for the best and I refuse to settle for less. I don't mind being a stay at home mom."

"Alright if that's your decision," AJ said and gave her a hug. Looking up at Victor who was standing beside them he said, "I hope you don't mind me hugging your wife."

With a resigned sigh Victor said, "No Sir, I don't." Giving his wife a conceding smile he thought, 'when would he ever learn that his little Mrs. Know It All was always right?'

THE END


End file.
